


Best Part of Every Day

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work could suck all it wanted.  It was the end of the day that Charlie looked forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Part of Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsiestangelinthegarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clumsiestangelinthegarrison).



Charlie couldn’t wait to get home. It had been a ridiculous day of debugging code that might as well have been written by a Wookie on crack. Second thought, that might have actually been somewhat functional.

But home was a mere two stops away, and that was the thing that had kept her holding on all day. The bus chime dinged as someone requested the stop before hers, and Charlie restrained a sigh. It was only another minute, maybe two, but it was that much longer to wait.

Finally, she jumped up and all but danced off the bus before fiddling with her keys to let herself into her building. Then up the stairs she raced, and if she hadn’t been tired before, she sure was now. That was okay though, because as soon as she opened the door, she could smell the warm vanilla-sugar scent of Gilda’s cookies cooling on the rack, and as soon as she reached for one, a voice came from the living room.

“Uh-uh-uh, Red,” Dorothy singsonged playfully. “Don’t you go burning your tongue again.”

“I wasn’t!” Charlie said with a pout. “And anyway, you can’t see me from out there, unless you installed a spy-cam, which would be super-creepy … although it could be put to other uses …”

“Charlie,” Gilda said softly, “why are you keeping us waiting?”

Now that was a very good question. Cookies were great, and Gilda’s cookies were awesome, but Charlie could totally wait for cookies. What she couldn’t wait for was what she’d been looking forward to all day. She dropped her bag on one of the kitchen chairs and slung her jacket over the back of it. Dorothy would complain later, but that was okay.

In the living room, Dorothy and Gilda were already snuggled together on the couch, ottomans pulled in close enough to make the setup pass for one of those fancy reclining sofas, at least under the intricately stitched quilt draped over it all. Charlie still couldn’t imagine how long it must have taken Dorothy’s grandmother to make it. Dorothy turned and gave Gilda a brief kiss, and then the two wriggled apart to make room for Charlie between them.

Charlie kicked off her shoes and climbed into her spot, snuggling cozily under the quilt before kissing first Gilda, then Dorothy.

“How was your day?” Dorothy asked softly.

“Better now,” Charlie replied with another kiss.

“This is the best part of my day as well,” Gilda said with a smile as she put her arm across Charlie’s shoulders.

“Mine too,” Dorothy agreed, resting her head against Charlie’s.

Charlie was about a half-second away from sleep as she tangled her legs with theirs, but she managed to murmur, “Best part of every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPNFemslashImagines](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com) [Mini-Exchange](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/tagged/drabble-mini-exchange), to the prompt "Charlie/Dorothy/Gilda, nap date."


End file.
